Stressful Days and Wonderful Memories
by Sicarius Void
Summary: A new face moves into a neighborhood with a dark past. He is given a new chance to start over, but when he catches wind of a man that sounds identical to the one that destroyed his life, will he abandon that dream? Rated T for now, but will probably change to M. Constructive reviews are welcome.
1. A new chance

**Stressful days and wonderful memories**

Hey everyone, Sicarius Void here. Okay so this is my first (official) Fanfiction based on the daily life with a monster girl manga. This is mainly OC Centric (You are warned.) and some of the main cast will appear. This first chapter will be short, but I promise you I will extend the story more.

I do not own Daily life with a monster girl.

* * *

This story begins with a young boy in his late teens moving into a pleasant two story home. with a emotionless face he walked in alone and spent the day moving boxes into their respective rooms. It didn't bother him that he did this on his own, it actually helped relieve his stress after what he went through. His parents getting killed in a fire really did a number on his health. When the doctors couldn't find any parents or relatives the government gave him a small amount of money, just enough to start a new life.

And so here he thought he could have a new life, a chance to forget. When he finished putting the dishes in the kitchen cabinet he wiped the sweat from his forehead and went outside for the last box. He turned the corner to see a person standing there...with the last box in his hands. "Eh...thanks." said the boy as the other man handed it over.

"It's not a problem. I'm Kurusu Kimihito, your neighbor." he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Toya Dorhiti, nice to meet you." the two men shook hands (Toya had to set down the box first.) "Would you like to come in?"

"As much as I would love to I have to make sure Rachnee-san doesn't try anything to-" before he could finish a ear piercing scream echoed through the air. "Too late" Kimihito said before running off to Toya's right. Toya didn't bother following him, seeing it as it was Kimihito's problem. Toya picked up the box and put the last box in the middle of the living room in front of the couch. Toya then went back to his truck and took something out of the glove compartment. It was the second to last thing he had to remind him of his parents. He stared at the picture in his hands of when he was a small boy. He lost a tooth when the picture was taken. His parents sat together with Toya in his father's lap.

"Something the matter?"he heard from behind him. He jumped and put the photo carefully in his jacket pocket. In front of him was a beautiful woman with long black hair, slender legs and a seductive figure. She wore a government agent suit, with stockings, white shirt with a black tie and a black blazer. Her eyes were covered behind sunglasses.

"No. Can I help you?" Toya asked. the woman smiled at his reaction and put a hand to her hip.

"My name is , and I'm a coordinator for the Cultural Exchange. I came to check up on Kurusu today, but it seems that he's a little busy at the time."

"Is there a reason you came to talk to me?" Toya said with a serious face. didn't seemed fazed. Instead a smile appeared on her face.

" Mr. Kimihito spoke briefly about you while he was stopping Rachnee-san's… 'morning fun'. He says you're interesting." For some reason, Toya didn't like how she phrased "Morning fun". Toya closed truck door, locked it and walked back to his home.

"Would you like to come in? I'm planning on starting some coffee." he didn't know if it was the light from the sun, but he saw a small light flash under those shades. walked right on past him and sat down on the couch.

"What a gentleman. Do you have any instant coffee?"she asked. Toya walked into the kitchen to find a small green container. He pulled out two mugs and filled them with hot water. Meanwhile, scanned the bare room except for a table and a box. Her eyes settled on the box in front of her. She hesitated but opened the box to find something she didn't expect.

Toya came back to find looking back at him with a grin on her face. "What?"

"You couldn't be like normal boys and have a collection of porn, could you?" she pulled out a silver colt 45 from a box. He came closer and saw the rest of his "collection". Revolvers, berettas, and a crossbow that had to be assembled. played with the colt, thinking it was unloaded. Toya set the mugs down and took the gun from her. He gently put it back in the box and closed it up. "I can have you arrested for possession of weapons, especially since you're underage."

"I'm eighteen, and I don't plan on starting a shootout. I found these in my father's closet when I had to leave." Toya said.

"What do you mean by 'shootout'?" she asked. She didn't notice Toya's hands clenching.

"I know my parents weren't killed in a fire." He knew the reason on how they died, and the instruments were in the box.

* * *

So, there's the prologue of Stressful Days and Wonderful Memories. Note that I plan on continuing this story. So here we have Toya Dorihiti, one of my OC's. Yes, I know that Toya is the name of a singer, and frankly I don't care.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Sicarius Void is back! Don't have much to say except thank you to those who read this story and I hope you will follow me on this journey as we read this tale.

* * *

Kimihito sighed after dealing with Rachnee-san's morning bondage session with Miia. Then he had to cook breakfast for the other girls and went with Centorea for her morning jogs. On their way back they passed Toya's house.

"Centorea, let's stop here for a minute. I have to see how Toya's doing." he said.

"Toya...that name isn't familiar to me. Are you seeing another woman?" Centorea inquired, making Kimihito facepalm.

"Centorea...Toya is a guy." Centorea's face turned a dark shade of red at the realization.

"F-forgive me master...I-I didn't know." Not sensing what she was talking about he didn't question it and walked to Toya's door. There he knocked three times and waited. A shuffling was heard, followed by something dropping and swearing. Kurusu was about to knock again when the door opened, revealing toya in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was sweating, as his dark hair was wet.

"Oh, it's you. Good to see…" he turned to Centorea and left his sentence hanging. He didn't say anything about her lower body, but he noticed her face was red and her eyes were looking everywhere but him. "Are you sick?"

Centorea stuttered but managed to say, "n-n-no, th-thank you." Toya could only look to Kurusu and was met with the roll of his shoulders. Regardless he invited the both of them in and that's when Kimihito noticed the silver colt 45 in pieces on the table.

"What the hell!" Kimihito shouted, almost bolting for the door. Toya saw his gaze and laughed softly to himself.

"Relax, It's part of my...job." Toya said.

"What, as a yazuka member?!" this made Toya laugh even harder. When he finished he went to the kitchen and asked, "what kind of coffee do you like?"

"Instant-wait, why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?" Kurusu asked._What is it with everyone and instant coffee? _Toya thought. Centorea, who by now was still red-faced and embarrassed of her earlier accusation, didn't say anything. Toya came back with two mugs filled with coffee and a bag of...carrots! she could smell them from where she stood. The aroma brought Centorea out of her stupor and over to Toya, where he set the mugs down on the table and handed the bag to her. She accepted them with a weak smile and sat down next to Kimihito and started nibbling on one. Kurusu sat at the other end of the couch, away from the dismantled gun and away from Toya.

"You should drink it before it gets cold." Toya said, plopping down on the couch and continued to clean the gun. Kimihito and Centorea watched in awe as he worked his magic before them. When he was finished he began to reassemble the gun. His hands spun around each piece as he put them appropriately where they needed to be. Centorea would have dropped the carrot she was working on if she didn't already finish it.

When Toya finished he pulled back the chamber as a signal. Kimihito feared for his life. Toya saw this and smiled.

"Relax. We're friends, aren't we?" Kurusu sipped on his coffee with a shaky hand to not answer his question. Dorhiti sighed and sat back, rubbing his knuckles together.

"So I have a love for guns, big deal, right?" Toya muttered something under his breath, but Centorea heard it. "Besides, I have a score to settle."

"What score? Did you lose a game?" Centorea asked, resulting in a sweatdrop from both males. Toya only shook his head and closed his eyes.

No, it's...personal. I think you should go; Ms. Smith said she was bringing a friend over to discuss something about a, 'Cultural Exchange' program." Kimihito finished his drink and grabbed Centorea's hand. The three said their farewells, but before Centorea asked about the carrots he said "keep them, I was planning on going to the market later today anyway." A small smile appeared on her face as if showing her thanks. Then the centaur and owner left. Toya sighed and took a nap on the couch.

He woke to the sound of knocking at the door. Still exhausted, he got up, dusted himself off and went to the door. He opened it to find a young woman much older than he, about a foot shorter with blond hair that stretched to her shoulders, and green eyes. They stared at each other until he asked, " Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Ms. Smith's friend, Ms. Lien . I was assigned as your coordinator for the 'Cultural Exchange' program" she spoke with a soft voice that could soothe anyone. Toya opened the door wider and allowed her inside. The first thing she saw was the gun. He swore to himself as he put the weapon in the box and moved it to another room. When he came back he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, It's an old habit of mine. I'm actually planning on applying as an officer of the local police." could only nod as she looked around the room and sat in the dining room. He walked into the kitchen and, thinking that these people were the same, brought out a mug of instant coffee.

"Oh, I don't drink coffee. Do you have herbal tea?" she asked.

"Sorry, I only have Green Tea." he answered.

"That'll be fine." Thanking any higher deity that not everyone was the same, he went back to the kitchen, downed the coffee in one go (and regretting it immediately) and filled it with green tea. He came back to find a smile on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"You drank all that coffee didn't you? Your face gives it away." he chuckled at himself, handed the drink to her and sat down. The conversation was what he expected to be: bland and straight to the point. It was interesting that the government kept these new species away from the public eyes, but he understood why. Then came the law that "volunteers" would become the host family so that the "extra" species could live among the humans.

"So, Mr. Dorhiti , what kind of home is this?" asked. Now Toya had to be careful how he answered her because she already saw the gun. He pondered, then answered, " I actually moved in not too long ago, so I haven't actually had time to get settled. I live alone, so it's a quiet and clean home. I graduated from high school in June, so I can get a part time job to pay the bills." Ms. Lien nodded as she wrote down everything he said. After she wrote the notes, she said "Okay, Mr. Dorhiti, in a few days your extra species partner will arrive. Along with our friend I will send a copy of the 'Cultural Exchange' rulebook. I look forward to working with you." she said with a smile and a handshake.

* * *

Now here is where I want you, dear readers, to help me think of an Extra species to give to Toya. either PM me or review me your suggestions. If you need a template here's one below;

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons/Abilities:


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, S V here. Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for.

I do not own Daily Life with a Monster Girl.

* * *

Toya walked through the crowded market with a small smile on his face. He used up what leftover yen he had after purchasing the house to replace the food he used up that week. As he walked he heard a catchy tune. He also noticed that he was getting closer to the music. It turns out that a nearby store was playing music to attract customers. He got closer and saw a television behind the seller. On the television was a band called ANIM 48 playing at a concert.

"You going to buy a CD, kid?" said the cashier. Toya grimaced and walked away in anger. He hated being called a kid. He didn't realize that he ran into someone until he heard a girl wince in pain. "Ow...that hurts."

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Toya asked, offering his hand. She accepted and allowed Toya to lift her up. The girl was much shorter than he was, and very cute. She moved her short white hair out of her face to show black eyes. The girl looked into his eyes and...cowered? This completely caught him off guard. He thought of saying something, but he was afraid that she might run away. She fidgeted with her red skirt. He bent down to meet her eyes and noticed a blush on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Eh…" was all he could hear before she ran off. Toya sighed to himself, then walked home. Little did he know that the same girl watched him from a corner and decided to follow him.

* * *

Toya fumbled with the lock but managed to get in. He turned on the light and closed the door. He took an extra minute to put away the food and made dinner for himself. The silence was depressing, so after dinner he sat on the couch and cleaned one of his revolvers. As he cleaned the barrel he heard a soft laughter, causing him to immediately stop and look around. When he didn't find the person he went back to his cleaning.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he finally cleaned and reassembled it within the hour. Not his best time, but finished nonetheless. Toya wondered what it was like to have friends. Maybe if he spent less time planning on revenge he probably would have a friend or two. Then Kurusu Kimihito appeared in his head. His generosity with helping him move was appreciated, though not asked for. Then there was the centaur, Centorea. She seemed shy at first, but then when he offered the carrots she opened up to him a little. It seems that it's not too late to start over, Toya thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when knocking came on his door. He got up to open it, but then remembered what happened earlier that day. He took the revolver and placed it in a drawer in the kitchen. The knocking came again.

"One minute, please." Toya said, rushing to the door. He opened it to find...no-one. "Damn doorbell ditchers." he said and angrily slammed the door. He walked up to his room and sighed as he pulled the covers over him. I'm new to the neighborhood, he thought, but they didn't have to do that.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning he felt a light weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a white-haired girl on him. She seemed in bliss. Then he realized that she looked exactly like that girl who ran away from him yesterday.

Wait, what?! Toya didn't know how she got in, or what happened during the night, but he knew one thing: he doesn't drink. As if sensing Toya was awake, the white-haired girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning, nyan." she said, stretching her arms. Nyan? what is that supposed to mean? she hopped from his lap and he saw...cat ears on top of her head, twitching and flicking. Toya's brain couldn't handle all of this so he did the only thing he could do.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" he said with swirls in his eyes. The girl pounced on him and sat in his lap.

"I'm Noki, nyan." the girl said, cuddling on his lap. Toya could only look at her as she made herself comfortable. "And you opened the door to let me in."

"What? No I-" it dawned on him about the knocking on his door last night. While he was thinking he was subconsciously stroking her hair, resulting in a purring from Noki. When he finally realized what he was doing he pulled away his hand, but then Noki grabbed his hand and made him continue. Toya sighed to himself.

That was how his morning went; after having breakfast (which was surprisingly enjoyable), they went over to the only person that could help.

* * *

Kurusu woke earlier than the rest of the girls so he could prepare dinner. But when he got to the kitchen he knew something was off. He turned on the light to see Suu sitting on the edge of the sink in her raincoat and boots. When she saw him she smiled.

"Hello, master." she said. Kurusu stood there, trying to figure out what she was doing. Before he knew it he was pulled into her, nearly suffocating him.

"Suu, what are you doing?" he asked when he finally managed to free himself.

"I love master." she answered. Before she could advance a knock came from the door.

"I'm coming!" Kimihito said, eager to escape Suu's death hug. He opened it to find Toya and a small white-haired girl leaning into Toya. She seemed to have a happy look on her face and was...purring? Kimihito looked to Toya and saw a confused look on his face.

"Can I help you Toya?" Kurusu asked.

"I hope you can."

* * *

So here we have Noki, the Neko who has grown on Toya for some reason. I'm planning on having Noki to become Toya's Extra Species partner. Join me next time when we see what happens next!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm back. Not much to say so...carry on.

* * *

"I see...Well thanks anyway, Zombia-chan." Kimihito hung up the phone and walked into the dining room to find his girls already awake and eating breakfast. When he walked into the living room he saw Toya and Noki sitting on a loveseat. Toya looked exhausted, whereas Noki was cuddling Toya in his lap, emitting a purring noise.

"I just called Ms. Smith's office and Zombina-chan told me that Ms. Smith has a cold." Kurusu said.

"Again?" said one of the girls in the kitchen. The only thing that mattered to Toya when she walked in was that she had the lower half of a spider...his greatest fear. He didn't dare move, something Noki noticed. Noki growled at Rachnee in an attempt to scare her. But to her surprise Rachne laughed.

Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" she said. Out of nowhere invisible threads lashed out and tied Noki up in a bondage form. She whimpered slightly, then tried to bite her way out. She looked to Toya to find an empty look on his face. "Master?" she didn't get a response. "Master!"

"It seems he's scared." Rachnee said, putting a finger to her mouth in a seductive pose. She used the same finger and traced his stubble, causing him to flinch slightly. This put a smile on Rachnee's face.

"Leave him alone!" Noki yelled, finally breaking free of the threads and jumped on his lap. Kurusu had to pull Rachnee away to prevent the fight from going on. Noki sat back on his lap and put a hand on his cheek. _he's cold_, she thought as she embraced him. She didn't expect him to hug her back. She didn't expect him to plant a kiss on her forehead either. When she looked at him she saw tears flowing down his face.

"Master?" she asked. He didn't answer her again, only pulled her closer.

"What happened?" asked another voice from the kitchen. This time, a girl with red hair and the lower body of a snake slithered in, noticing the two on the loveseat. Toya looked at her, then back at Noki.

"Murdered before me." he finally said. But when he said it, it sounded...dead.

* * *

Elsewhere, an Ushi-oni and Ryu were walking along downtown.

"Saiga, would you not do that here?" the male asked with a blushing face. The one called Saiga was walking along him and trying to "excite" him. Saiga had the largest grin on her face.

"Does that mean you want to do it at a hotel?" she asked, making the boy's face turn redder. They quickly turned a corner to find at a coffee shop.

"Oh hello, Alex, Saiga. What brings you here?" she asked, noticing what Saiga was doing. "It's not recommended to do it outside. In public." Saiga took her large hands away from Alex's pants and crossed them under her breasts, making them jiggle.

"Jealous?" she said with a smile. would have retaliated if her phone didn't go off. In one fluid motion she flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello?"she asked. The person on the other end sounded scared. 's eyes widened. "He's What! I'll be right there." she jumped up from her seat frantically. "One of my friend's clients is going insane. I'll see you two around some other time." with that she jumped in her car and raced off, leaving Alex and Saiga alone.

"Want to see what's happening?" Saiga asked. Alex sighed. Without an answer she went in the direction went.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice." he said, following her.

* * *

"Master! what's gotten into you?!" Noki asked as she ducked under the table in the kitchen. A loud roar came from the living room. Toya flipped the couch over, breaking the table behind it. Kurusu's girls could only watch as Kimihito stood before him, trying to calm him down.  
"Toya, listen to me! Everything is going to be okay!" he said.

"How, How is it going to be okay!? The bastard tied her up just like Noki, and I stood there, unable to do anything." Toya's face resumed the river of tears. He shook them away and roared again, this time sounding unnatural. Suddenly the door bursted open and Ms. Smith stood there with a gun held up. Toya smiled wickedly.

"Beretta PX4 Storm. Nice choice." he said, earning a nod from her. That was all he saw before he heard a single shot. He blacked out.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital with three armed guards watching him. He noticed he was chained to the bed. He sighed. The door opened and Ms. Lien walked in. He didn't meet her gaze as she walked over to his bedside.

"Would you like to tell me what exactly happened to you?" she simply said bluntly. "I heard from Kurusu and his residents that they heard you mumbling something about 'murderer' before you went on a rampage." Toya didn't answer. Ms. Lien sat on his bed and looked at him still. "Please, this is important. The answer you give me now decides Noki's fate." This got Toya's attention. _She know about Noki?_ smiled.

"I...when I was young, I was kidnapped. My parents were desperate to do anything to get me back, and accepted the ransom the kidnapper offered. They met him at an old warehouse by the docks. That's when it all went south. My parents were ambushed and slaughtered before me. The one who kidnapped me took his time with her first and bondaged her lust like Rachnee did with Noki. I only escaped because the police rushed in after them.

"I've been on my own ever since. No family to take me in, and I stayed in an under budgeted orphanage until I was eighteen, when I was on my own." Tears started falling down his face again. "I was so alone in this world. I still am. I can't sleep anymore because the memories play in my head over and over…I can't take it anymore." 's face changed into a look of sadness as she reached for one of his restrained hands.

"Release him." she said, getting strange looks from the guards. "Now." one guard hesitated, but took a key and removed both handcuffs. Toya didn't get to rub his wrists as pulled him into a hug. He flinched at the sudden action. Ms. Lien only pulled him closer.

"I see why you're so cold to everyone; You hate that you were so weak when it came to protecting your family." she said. Toya didn't say anything, knowing that she was right. He hugged her back. It stayed like that for who knows how long.

* * *

Saiga arrived before Alex did. The two got there just in time to see a man in his late teens being carried out by an Ogre and shouting orders. To their right they saw a man trying to calm down a Lamia, Harpy, Centaur, Arachne, Mermaid, Slime girl, and a dullahan that seemed to be taking the scene well. further right they also saw a Neko sitting on the curb by herself. The two walked over to her and sat on both sides of her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. When Noki didn't answer Saiga put an arm around her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. Noki slowly turned to Saiga. Saiga saw great sadness in her eyes. She swore she heard something from Noki, and asked her to repeat what she said.

"They're taking master away." Noki repeated. Saiga looked to Alex, and he had a furious look on his face. This look was rare to her and it turned her on every time. She resisted the urge to try to have him then and there. The sound of hooves sounded behind them. They turned to see the centaur from before.

"You there, Neko! You should learn to keep thy master in line!" Centorea yelled, producing a sword from her hilt. Saiga and Alex got into battle stances, when a man came up to Centorea's side and took the sword from her.

"It isn't her fault. I'll talk to him or and get the full story later." Before Centorea could object he left to tend to the other girls. Centorea turned to Noki, Saiga and Alex and huffed before turning away.

* * *

When Ms. Lien left the hospital he didn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling for countless time before the door opened again. He looked, expecting it to be the authority or The people who walked in were at the bottom of the list.

Kurusu, Noki and two others came in. Noki didn't look at him, Kurusu put a secure hand over her shoulder, and the two strangers were having a conversation.

"So she's with you now? Good, she deserves someone better than me." Toya said, referring to Noki and Kurusu. Kimihito looked at Noki and Toya and chuckled.

"No, she's not living with me. In fact, I just had a talk with a woman called ."

"She's the one who looks after my cases"

"Right. Anyway, she said that Noki is living with you." Toya shot up in the bed.

"Even after what I did back at your place?" Toya asked. Kurusu nodded.

"She was determined to help you no matter what. All she has to do is fill out a form and she's yours. As for these two" Kurusu nodded over to Saiga and Alex, both were looking at Toya. "they wanted to meet you personally." Alex moved to Toya cautiously and extended a hand.

"Alex Cross, nice to meet you." Toya accepted the handshake. Alex turned to Saiga. "And that's Saiga." Toya nodded to Saiga, and she smiled and put up a peace sign.

"She's energetic." Toya said.

"I know." Alex agreed. The door opened again and walked in. She had one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen.

"Good news" she said. "You'll be able to go home this afternoon and Noki will be able to live with you too." She saw Saiga and Alex. "Aren't you two still looking for a host family?"

"We are, but it's getting complicated." Alex said. Saiga came up to Toya and studied him with a careful eye.

"Hm...he'll do." Saiga said, getting a sweat drop from all the guys.

"You want to...stay with me?" Toya asked. Saiga nodded. Behind her, Alex quietly sighed in relief.

"Until Ms. Smith or Ms. Lien can find anyone else." she added. had a smile on her face. "So when do we move in?"

* * *

I want to thank Frostmeric Wrought Iron Hero for allowing me to use your OC's and to thank everyone who reads this story. RxR!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sicarius Void here!

I kinda forgot about my stories, that and I've been working on a second book. I won't bore with the details, so here we go.

* * *

Toya wiped the sweat off of his brow after he got the last box in the guest room. He sighed with content as he turned to the door.

"Alright, it's finished." he said. When no-one responded he went to look for his new tenants. Eventually he found them talking in the living room, talking to themselves. He stood by the corner of the hallway so they couldn't see him as he listened in.

"What do you think of Toya?" Saiga she asked seemed to hesitate.

"Master is...nice…" Noki said in a hushed voice that Toya barely caught.

"What do you mean? Is it because of what he did at Kimihito's house?" Alex asked.

"Master is...troubled...and I plan to help him."

"I see. Toya didn't come from the best of the batch, that is understandable. However he needs to find a way to control it." Saiga said.

"He was fine until Rachnee-san…"

"What did she do?" Alex asked. Toya knew what Noki was going to say next. He decided to interrupt it then. He walked in, noticing their faces turn to him. They didn't say anything after he walked in, so he shrugged and went to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and took the box of cookies that were in there. He heard an "ooooh!" from the living room and chuckled to himself. He turned to see Saiga on the other side of the counter with wide eyes.

"All you need to do is ask." he said with a smile. Instead of asking she put her hands out in a childlike way. He sighed and poured her some.

"Arigato!" she said, then walking off to the others.

"Anyone else want some?" Toya asked. When he the other two shook their heads he shrugged and poured himself some on a plate and put the box away. He then stood at the counter, eating them one by one, suddenly zoning out. Toya wondered if this was what his parents felt when they took care of him when he was little. He didn't know he finished the cookies until he bit his finger by mistake.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, getting a laugh from Saiga. He ignored it and put the plate in the sink. "I'm going out for a while. Just try not to destroy the place while I'm gone, okay?" he said as he took his coat from the coat rack and left.

* * *

Toya felt many things going through his mind. Sadness, confusion, anger, and loss. It overwhelmed him to the point that he needed to get out of the house for a while. He head was still stuck on what he did yesterday; flipping out at Kimihito's, admitting what was wrong with him at the hospital, everything. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a woman running towards him. She screamed at the last second and attempted to tackle him, failing to do so. He watched as the woman hid behind him, tucking something into her yukata. He sensed something was wrong and took his coat and gave it to her. Without even looking she tied it around her waist. As soon as she was done a man ran by, not noticing the woman cowering behind him. The man was pudgy and, in only a way that Toya could describe, perverted. He had pimples on his forehead and glasses to small for his face.

"Excuse me," the man said. He even had a nasally voice. "You haven't seen a gorgeous Inari, have you?" Toya evaluated the in his head. The girl behind him most likely is this pervert's extra species but she doesn't like him.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her." Toya lied. "Maybe you can find her in the square." Toya added. The odd man thanked him and ran off, panting heavily as he did so. When he looked back he saw the Inari looking at him. She had blonde hair that went down to her hips, green eyes that shined like emeralds, and a very sweet smile. Then she took off his jacket and handed it back to him. At the same time, fox tails emerged from behind her, with the same color as her hair.

"Thank you." she said. "You are a complete stranger to me, yet you helped me. Why?"

"I don't like perverts." Toya simply said. He walked away when he put his jacket back on. "I'll see you around."

"Inara." she said suddenly, making Toya stop and turn around. "My name is Iara."

"Toya Dorhiti." he said in response with a smile. He went on his way after that.

* * *

Toya walked through numerous stalls, looking at their merchandise. He didn't have a thought about buying anything, only looking for a job. On a billboard to his right he found exactly what he was looking for. There was a job opening for a bouncer a local bar. The pay was good, and drinks and food would be at a low price for employees. He folded the paper, put it in a jacket pocket and walked in the direction of the bar.

He became lost in a matter of minutes. He tried asking around but people pointed him in the wrong direction. He was about to give up when a familiar voice said."You're looking for the bar, right?" He turned to see Inara behind him, giggling.

"How do you know?" Toya asked. Inara continued to giggle.

"I've followed you." she said bluntly. This made Toya sweatdrop. Then she explained "Extra species aren't allowed to be out on their own, so they need their host family to be with them ."

"But, I'm not your host family…"Toya began. Then suddenly Inara grabbed his arm and placed it between her breasts.

"No-one knows that." she said with a smile. Toya wasn't phased with the seductive moves she was pulling. Instead he looked ahead with a straight face.

"Where to?" he asked. Inara pulled along.

Thanks to Inara, Toya was able to find the bar. The inside gave off a homely feel to it. A man behind the counter noticed them and gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" he asked. His brown hair combed to perfection. He had a matching mustache to go with his combed hair.

"Yes, uh, hi. I'm here for the job opening." Toya said as he presented the flyer. The man scanned the paper and gave a light chuckle.

"I see. Well, Come with me." the man said, leading Toya to a room behind the bar. They sat down and began the interview, leaving Inara alone.

* * *

Inara sat at the bar, waiting for the young man. Her thoughts wandered. she looked around the bar, trying to satisfy herself.

"Inara?" a familiar voice called. She turned and swore. It was the same pervert that chased her earlier. "There you are! Where have you been? We have things to do." he drooled at the last part. Inara shook in fear of the man. She only managed to scream once before the pervert grabbed her and was about to leave. Suddenly a figure stood in the doorway.

"It looks like she doesn't want to go home with you. Leave her alone." Toya said. Inara managed to escape the pervert's grip and ran to Toya's side, leaving the man furious.

"You...bastard!" he yelled. Before he could move Toya pulled out a colt 45 and pointed it to the pervert's head.

"You were saying?" Toya asked. A minute later the strong smell of urea waved into everyone's nose. "Get out of here." The pervert ran out, leaving a piss trail behind him. Toya turned to Inara and held her close.

"You okay? Sorry I wasn't fast enough." he said.

"It's okay; you got here just in time." she said into his shoulder. Footsteps came from behind her. She lifted her head to see the man who was behind the counter earlier.

"Looks like you're already doing your job well." he said.

"I...got the job? Now I can pay off the bills Saiga, Alex and Noki are piling up."Toya said, accidentally allowing Inara to hear.

"You have others living with you?" she asked.

"It's a long story." he said, walking out of the bar with her wrapped around his arm. "Thanks again Zander-sama"

"Just Zander will be fine, lad." the one called Zander said.

* * *

When Toya and Inara got home they met with a surprise. sat on the couch, talking with Saiga and Alex. They turned to him and greeted him with a smile, not seeing the Inari behind him.

"There you are, Toya-kun." said with a smile. "Where have you been? Looking for another Extra Species, perhaps?" she nodded toward Inara. _So someone did notice_, he thought.

"Her name is Inara, and she's staying with me until she can find another host family. One that actually respects her."

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay with you, Toya-kun." Inara said, holding his hand. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "You're the only one that doesn't see me as a 'fantasy girl'."

"Probably because he's gay." Saiga said. Toya would have brought out the gun on instinct if it weren't for two things: one, Inara was holding the hand that had easier access to the gun and two, was there.

"I am not gay, I don't swing that way." he said with a cold look towards Saiga. Saiga only smirked and ate her food. looked at him still.

"So where were you today? Care to explain?" after he sat down (with Inara, for some reason, sitting on his lap) he told them how he met Inara and looked for a job. He told them he found one as a bouncer for the local bar, much to Saiga's interest. Alex only held her shoulder and whispered something into her ear, making her smile even more and "play" with his jeans. This caused him to turn red-faced and walk away.

Shaking it off he went on to how Inara saved him the trouble of finding the bar and, to Inara's distaste, ran into her original host again. listened to every word and jotted something down on a piece of paper.

"Miss Inara, would you tell me the name of this...pervert?"

"Hunter Jackson." once she told her the name 's eyes widened. "You poor dear, how unfortunate. Lucky for you, you ran into this nice young man." she said, nodding at Toya.

"I know." Inara said with a smile. As if to prove her point she made herself more comfortable on Toya's lap, resulting in bringing a slight blush to his face.

"So he isn't gay." Saiga said.

"By the way, where's Noki?" Toya asked, ignoring Saiga's comment. explained to him that she grew tired and went to bed early. Toya shook his head; she was part cat, after all. He yawned at the thought of sleeping. He took Inara off of his lap (to her disappointment) and went to his own room. He barely managed to make it to the bed before he passed out.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has read this story. Seriously, now I want to hear from everyone what they think of the story? Which direction should I go in? Should I just drop the story, or keep going?


	6. Chapter 5, introducing a new character

Sorry, everyone. I've been away for so long. I've lost inspiration and I've been working on my book series. So anyone who is willing to give it a shot with co-writing the story please shoot me a message. Thanks to Turtyrus for reviewing, it really helps that you like the story (and you actually reminded me about the story)

Also, because I'm working on my book, I thought I would tease you dear readers and imply some elements of the series. Also (again), Inara is now a character in my second book, Trial of the Hunter: Blood Pact. This is going to be fun.

Toya sat in his chair and watched TV. his job didn't start until twelve, so he had a while. Saiga sat on the couch adjacent to the chair. Instead of watching the television, however, she stared at Toya. Toya didn't notice because his mind went blank. Without thinking he turned off the TV and walked away, making Saiga confused out of her mind. He walked down the hall and went to his room, where he pulled a box out from under his bed and opened it to reveal his treasured crossbow. Some spare parts were in the box, which he pulled out and placed on his bed. Then he got to work.

After an hour of getting to know her, Noki actually started looking up to Inara. They acted more like sisters who liked the same person. But said person couldn't be found anywhere. the searched everywhere. Their search ended right in front of his room. Inara knocked twice, and waited. When no answer came, she knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing.

"Maybe he is sleeping?" Noki suggested. Inara shook her head and took a bobby pin from her hair. "How?"  
"It's how I escaped my first host family." Inara said with a wink. Then she heard the satisfying click of the lock and pushed the door in. There she saw Toya sitting on his bed, messing with a crossbow with headphones on.

"Master...what are you-!" Noki said before a bolt shot straight past her, embedding itself in the door. She screamed, making Toya's eyes grow wide as saucers and rip off the headphones.

"Shit! Noki, are you okay?!" he shouted, checking her for any cuts or wounds of any kind. luckily he didn't find any. "Don't scare me like that!" he then saw Inara next to him with a smirk on her face. He didn't say anything as he felt something vibrating and heard the sound of purring. He looked down and saw Noki with a tranquil smile, her tail swishing everywhere. Inara just giggled and hugged him as well. Toya, however, was confused. Before he could say anything, they said simultaneously, "We love you."

Toya fixed his tie and stood in a corner of the bar. People had a great time, mostly the drunkards that caused trouble, until he threw them out of course. That made his day. He saw a clean fellow of about six feet walked in, not taking off his trench coat. The man walked to the bar and ordered...water? Why would you go to a bar and not order an alcoholic drink? Toya decided to ask.

"Excuse me, sir, but why would you order a bland drink, when you could have any?" the man looked at him with different colored eyes. His left was a dull gray, while his red was blood red.

"You're too young to be talking about drinks, aren't you? Please, this is my choice, just let me be." he said. Toya furrowed his brows and pressed on.

"First drink is on me. What do you say?" Toya suggested. No-one would refuse a drink, it was considered-

"No, thanks. I don't drink." the enigma said. Toya snapped.

"Then why are you here?!" the man calmly drank his water, not getting the least bit angry.

"Because I'm...waiting for someone." he said with a cold glare. "This murderer is on the loose, and I tracked him down to here. I must ask that you not give away my position."

"I understand. What's you're name?"

"...Valorin. Valorin Greydorn."

"I'm Toya, Toya Dorhiti." Then Valorin jerked his head to him.

"wait a second, are you the boy who lost his parents to the murderer about eight years ago?" in a split second, Toya launched himself at Valorin with his colt .45, while Valorin sat there.

"How do you know that?" Toya asked through clenched teeth. Valorin simply looked at the boy with calm eyes.

"Because I'm hunting the same person. Help me, and maybe you can avenge your parents. I want to help you."

Short chapter, I know. Now you met Valorin Greydorn, the protagonist to the Trial of the Hunter series. Hope you check it out. And Valorin will play a part in the chase for the murderer. Until then!


End file.
